Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
by Ben Drowned from CreepyPasta
Summary: My first story ever written
1. Chapter 1

By:A random guy

I do not own Pokémon the Pokémon Company does

PikachuPancakes is letting me use his characters

I woke up a little dizzy, but otherwise fine. I had fallen asleep for who knows how long, and had no idea where I was. I looked around, I was in a dim-lighted room. There was a small light bulb barely hanging on to the ceiling. Besides that I couldn't really make-out anything. Then a person…..err pokemon came out of the shadows. It walked or more so bounced over to me and asked in a worried tone if I was all right. I stared at it, but all that did was make it even more worried.

I asked it what its name is and where I was. It said My name is Bubbles and you're in my house. So I asked how I got here. She said that she found me unconscious on a beach near here. I looked at her very grateful. Then I spotted a mirror in the corner of the room. I nearly fainted when I saw my reflection. There in the mirror was a Pikachu with a dark blue tint and a Buneary with a light blue tint.

Bubbles looked worried again because of my reaction to my reflection. Then she calmed down and asked me what my name was. I said Boomer. After that an Oddish with a light green tint and a Ralts with a dark green tint came and pushed Bubbles from behind making her drop a weird doll with a strange inscription on it. Then they took it and ran out of the house (P.S she accidentally left her door open). We made a hasty chase to catch them, but they went into what seemed like a never-ending cave of some sort. Finally we got to the end and there whispering to one-n-other were those jerks. Ralts said with the scummiest look on his face about time you guys showed up.

Oddish chuckled at this remark, But all that did was make me angry. I shouted who are you guys and they replied. I'm Butch said Ralts and I'm Buttercup said Oddish. Then Buttercup said you know Butch if they came all the way here to get this stupid doll than maybe it's more money than we thought. WHAT Bubbles screamed so loud I swear the cave started shaking. You know you might be right Buttercup said Butch. I think I was seeing things, but Buttercup might have blushed at that comment. Butch interrupted my thoughts by saying if you push-overs want this doll then come and get it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Again I don't own Pokemon

Before I knew what was happening Bubbles was down and for some reason that made my blood boil. I felt a surge of energy course through my veins. So I used Thunder Shock on Butch and to my surprise he fainted as soon as it hit him. Next it was Buttercup's turn. She tried to run away, but I used Quick Attack on her and just like Butch she fainted as soon as I hit her. I sprinted over to Bubbles and carried her back to her house. When she woke up she looked like she had seen death him-self. Then she started to cry.

I comforted her and gave her strange doll then looked so joyful…it made me feel really good to see her like this. **_The next day_**. Today was a pleasant kind of day, the sun shining, piedgy chirping, and Pokémon enjoying the weather. Bubbles woke up around five minutes after me. As soon as she saw me she straight up asked me if I wanted to form an Exploration Team. First I asked her what exactly an Exploration Team was. So she explained what one was.

After that I gladly excepted, I mean I had no memory of what happened to me, I had no place to go, that and I felt like Bubbles wouldn't lie to me or try to hurt me in any way. So we went to what looked like a rounded hotel. There was a door with a paw scanner. All of a sudden a kinda loud kinda soft voice was heard it said whose paw whose paw Buneray's paw Buneary's paw. This surprised Bubbles a lot. Then it was my turn. This time it said whose paw whose paw the paw…the paw maybe Pikachu maybe Pikachu. Then a really loud voice said what do you mean maybe you're a paw scanner Rilou. Rilou said buuuuut. Then the other pokemon said but nothing now I'm gonna go up there and if it's not a Pikachu I gonna scream. _In my head_ _Oh So It's Normal To See a_ _Buneary, But Not a Pikachu._

Then an Igglybuff appeared and said oh your right you rarely see a Pikachu, but you don't look bad so come on in. When we got inside my mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Form the outside you would think it would be filthy, but inside was beautiful pearly walls, shiny floors, nothing was messy. Once in there a Piplup named Ryan showed us around. He explained how everything works and operates. Next we went to see the Boss named George a Sammourt. He asked what we wanted. Bubbles said that we want to from an Exploration Team.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Again I don't know Pokemon

He asked if that is what we really wanted because there training is pretty rough on rookies. Bubbles said kinda weak yes that is what we want. George said then what is your team's name. Bubbles asked me what the team name should be. I said how about team Blue. Bubbles agreed with my team name. Alright George said. Suddenly a giant flash of white light appeared.

TEAM BLUE George shouted. After that Ryan showed us around again. We met lots of Pokémon. Then it was time for dinner. Everyone ate and went their rooms. We went to bed too. **_The next morning_**. That loud Igglybuff woke us up.

Man I don't think I have ever heard someone yell like that, still it didn't top Bubbles scream in that cave. When we finally got up we both realized that we were late. Again the Igglybuff named Greg yelled at us for being late. Garry who is a Vanillite and the boss's assistant hushed him. Then the boss came out looking like a sleepwalker. He mumbled a few things and then Garry started the motto. Everyone except Bubbles and Me shouted One No Pain = No Gain, Two Spread Happiness and Three Always Try One Hundred And Ten Percent. Garry then shouted all right Pokémon let's do are best.

After that a nice Chimecho lead us to the bulletin boards. We went to the Job Notice board. We took the job she picked out for us. It read Please help I lost my jewel and a bunch of Pokémon ganged up on me. We both shock ling read the letter. Then we went to yet another never-ending cave of some sort. Once we reached the end we saw the jewel, but no bad guys. Unimaginably a group Dirlbur popped out of the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Again I don't own Pokemon

They said if you want this jewel you'll have to come through us. This time Bubbles and I were ready. The Dirlbur attacked only Bubbles first. I could hear her scream as they used Metal Claw and Fury Swipes. I got so angry that I literally could've destroyed a Groudon in one hit. I used Headbutt on two of the five. I guess they were the weakest of the group because they fainted in one hit. By now the rest had stopped hurting Bubbles and were focusing on me.

Bubbles hit them from behind with a Dizzy Punch. One fainted, so now it was an even fight. They used Sand Attack. It blinded Bubbles and that got me worried. So I used Iron Tail and instantly KO'd the two. I rushed over to Bubbles and made sure she was alright. While I was searching she blushed at least twenty times. After that fiasco we went back to the hotel and there was an Espeon waiting there.

When we returned the jewel she gave us one thousand dollars and a peacha scarf. Then we ate and went to bed, but something weird happened in my dream. _In my dream Who, What, Where, How. A random voice said hello. I screamed Ahhh who's there. It said I don't have much time but that no matter what I do I can't allow Bubbles to leave my side with that said I must go. WAIT I shouted _into waking up. In fact it startled Greg just as he was coming in our room.

**_The next morning._** Greg woke us up like all ways. Some how I felt like today was gonna be different than normal. This morning Bubbles looked at me like she was looking at a really hot Pokémon (It made me feel weird in my chest area). Then this morning at the motto everyone was looking all messed up besides Bubbles (who still has hearts in her eyes). After that we went into town and all the shops were abandoned. Next we tried the bulletin boards, but those had no jobs list.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Again I don't own Pokemon

_In my head What The Heck Where Is Everything And Everyone, Plus Why Does Bubbles Have Hearts In Her Eyes. _Then out of no where Bubbles said you're cute. I blushed so red my checks looked pink compared to my face. All of a sudden Ryan runs up to us and says I love waffles then he runs away. Ok this is the weirdest day ever in my life. **_The next morning. _**Greg woke us up. I looked at Bubbles and instantly blushed.

Bubbles looked at me weirdly and asked if I was alright. I replied by asking if she remembered anything from yesterday. She said she couldn't recall anything. I just sighed and got out of bed realizing that yet again we were late. We all said the motto and went to work, except this time we got a special mission to go and find a gang of outlaws. I finally feel important Bubbles said. I looked at her in shock. I said to her just how important we are.

She smiled and lightly blushed. This caused me to blush for no clear reason. She giggled when she saw my face which made me blush more. Then we went to the location of the bad guys. We got ready to fight the group of Elekid, Maby, Smoochum and Mankey. The Smoochum and Maby fought Bubbles while I fought Elekid and Mankey. When I was fighting them off I glanced at Bubbles she had defeated Maby, but Smoochum was still in the fight. While I was looking Elekid used Thunder Punch to my leg.

But just because I was hit didn't mean that I was out. I used Iron Tail on Elekid and Electro Ball on Mankey. When I was done I was surprised to see Bubbles standing on top of the two KO'd Pokémon. We went back to the guide and got praised for returning the outlaws. Then we all ate and went to bed. I heard someone talking last night in my dreams I told Bubbles about it. She told me that can happen also she's been having weird dreams too, but I don't think she dreams of what I dream of.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Again I don't own Pokemon

**_The next day_**. Greg woke us up. Today Everyone George said. We'll be getting some new recruits. Just then, a group of Pokémon appeared. What are they doing here shouted Bubbles louder than in the cave which didn't think was even possible. There in the doorway was Butch only he was a Kirlia and Buttercup was a Gloom.

Then a Pokémon appeared behind them. It was a Poliwhirl, named Donnie. I whispered to Bubbles I thought Butch was the boy. She blushed at how close I was to her face. Then Butch noticed that I was close to her face an said Oh so a lot has changed. Bubbles blushed a lot and I mean a lot. While I looked at him with furiousness. The two butts laughed.

I think everyone else sweat-droped. George was the first to talk anyway these people will be joining you guys and gals on some of your adventures. there was a long awkward silence. After that the day was pretty normal. The Chimeco named Bessy called us over to a bar-like room. She said I have great news I have figured out how to help you recruit other Pokémon. Recruit Bubbles said with a puzzled look. Ohhh you don't know about recruiting she exclaimed.

After a long discussion Bubbles said ok I think I got it now. We went to a Mystery Dungeon and recruited a Pikachu with Brown fur, Crystal blue eyes, and a Red head band named Brian and a Light brown Eevee with Green-Blue-Brownish eyes named Shilah. Then we all headed home to get some rest. **_The next_****_day_**_._ Greg woke us up. Shilah complained about his loudness and we just stated you get used to it. She groaned but Brian said that you will get used to it. She gave in and stated fine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Again I don't own Pokemon

I said Are you two a couple. They both blushed Cherry Red. Shilah said yes while Brian said he is not ready for the responsibility of a girlfriend. I didn't know who to belive so I took Brian's side and Bubbles took Shilah's. Brian and Shilah saw Team Law Breakers and said hello to them. We quickly grabbed their ears and took them away. They said what was that for while rubbing their ears trying to relive it of its pain. We told them what happened a couple of months ago.

Brian was still rubbing his ear when I heard a scream for help and turned around for a couple of seconds to see if I could tell where it came from. When I turned back around I couldn't belive what I saw. Brian and Shilah were making-out not just kissing but making-out. They told me they were on an Exploration Team before. I stared and Bubbles awwwed. Then we went to the job bulletin boards. We picked a job and headed to the dungeon. In the dungeon we got separated from Brian and Shilah.

During that time stalactites fell from the ceiling and got lodged into my knee and my cheek, then blood gushed out of them. Bubbles looked ready to barf when she saw it. I fell to the ground in pain. I started to feel light-headed and collapsed but before I did that I saw Brian and Shilah rushing to my side. When I woke up I was in the infirmary. Bubbles was to my left and Brian and Shilah were to my right. The two said simultaneously we'll give you two some privacy but really I think they just wanted to do something other than watch me lay here in misery.

When they left Bubbles looked at me and said you know even if your hurt you're still cute. I said with a blush I think my hearing is impaired because I thought you said even if your hurt you're still cute. She got really close to my face our lips were nearly 4 centimeters away from each other. She said your hearing isn't messed up. I blushed at what she did next. She kissed me on the lips I felt like nothing else in the world mattered. Then I noticed something while we were kissing her tounge was pressing against my lips. I opened them and she did the same I now felt like I could die and have no regenerates.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Again I don't own Pokemon

When we parted I got up and felt great. While we were walking back to our room I said to her you're a really good kisser. She blushed at this and said thanks. When we got to our room we saw at least 4 eggs in there. I said what in the world happened in here. I saw Brian and Shilah in the corner of the room asleep their heads on each others shoulder. They woke up and looked shocked. I was about to scream when I was stopped by Bubbles kissing me.

She then whispered in my ear We'll work on that one day this month. I blushed at that comment. Brian said I heard that you little wrench. Bubbles and I blushed the same shade of red. After that stuff we all went to go eat and went to bed. I had another dream tonight. _In my dream Again I said. I heard the same voice it said You have done well at your job, but I have yet another job for you._

_Seriously I shouted. It said here's your new job I want you to make eggs with Bubbles one day this week OK. I said Hey wait I'm not sure if I'm ready for eggs. It said You guys will have a new kind of egg and with that I'm off. _**_The next day._**When I woke up I was drenched in sweat. I looked to my right and saw Bubbles sleeping in the same bed as me. I looked to my left and saw Brian and Shilah luckily they were still asleep.

Bubbles woke rubbing her eyes realizing the position we're in and all she did was snuggle closer to my body. I sighed and went back to sleep. Greg didn't wake up us today. When Bubbles woke up she looked at me like I was a bad guy. I looked at her questioning. We picked a job on the bulletin board and headed out. We also recruited a Chimchar named Leethan and a Torchic named Alexandra. We ate and went to bed


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Again I don't own Pokémon. OH before I forget I'm starting to get other story ideas that happen on all of my stories while I'm typing their chapters plus my computer is being slow lately so it's gonna take a while for me to post but anyway on with the story.

_**The next day. **_Greg woke us up and said Man you guys are gonna need more rooms for all your new recruits. I nodded and got the others up. Bessy came up to us and said Good news One:I have made rooms for your recruits, but there's gonna have to be two in each room. Now for the second good news Chansey's egg hatching service is back in business. Great just great I said. Bubbles looked over to me with a puzzled look. I just sighed.

I went to Bessy and asked if I could switch around my team. She said OK. Then Me, Brian, Leethan and Eli all went to Bernt's Cafe. I said hi to Brent who is a Spinda. He asked you guys look like you could use a nice refreshing drink. Sure I said happily. He took our bag and looked through it and said hmmmm... you sure have some rare items but barely any edible ones. Yea sorry it's just... he cut me off and said how about I give you one on the house since your my best customer.

Thanks Brent we all said gratefully.


End file.
